Frühling in Paris
by deliciouslywritten
Summary: It. Was so much to him He loved the beauty in it. and he loved that when he looked at the sunset It didn't feel like there was a war It didn't feel like he was hurt It... didn't feel like he was doing the wrong thing she made him feel this way, and the sunset captured there moment. ( loosly based on history. loosly based on the rammstein song "Frühling in Paris" 2p Ger X fem france


Lutz didn't say anything as he knocked on the door .

They where in france,

Lutz had been here before the war. It's a beautiful place, and yet it still is

The war hasn't made this place dark and heartached.

Lutz looked at the door and then he knocked on it again.

He was told they could stay in pretty much any ones house. So Lutz chose this one...

The door opened, then the male lifted up a paper

He was going to try to say this...

" bonjour, je cherche à- scheiße. Ich bin nicht gut darin." He stopped and showed the woman the paper that had been scribbled in french

' soldiers will stay where they are close to there duties, if you do not comply with a solider living with you

Then you will be shown somewhere else..'

The other place was called being killed.

And Lutz kind of hoped this woman wouldn't choose to kick him out...

Francine opened her door and almost had a heart attack when she saw the soulder. Then he tried to speak French but it was absolutely godawful and she couldn't understand a word of it...

Francine pointed to the paper that the soldier was reading "Puis-je lire?" She asked, wanting to read what he was reading off of so she would understand what he said. Lutz raised a brow

And he looked up at her. She was beautiful, even so more than any frau he had ever scene.

" Mein gott. Uhm. Was?" He asked looking at her

Then he looked at the paper

" oh, he. ja" he said handing the paper her way... Francine read the paper and she felt her heart sink. She didn't want this man to stay in her home... especially after her brother left. She has nobody to protect her if the soldier decides to 'try anything'...

Francine reluctantly nodded and opened the door more for Lutz... Lutz gave a small breath And then he walked in.

He patted his pockets and then found he still had it.

The man smiled and then he turned to the woman and gave her half a German chocolate bar...

" Danke " he whispered.

Francine looked at the chocolate and smiled a bit... she hadn't had chocolate in so long...

Francine stored it in the pocket of her dress for later. Francine looked back up at the solider, she knew she'd have to give him her brothers room to sleep in...

"Quel est votre nom?" She asked in a soft voice. She wanted to know his name... Lutz blinked

He only new the basics of french.

He felt like she said what's his name. Or at least he thought what it could be... all he really remembers is ' my name is lutz...'

" mon nom est lutz " he muttered... Francine cringed at the pronunciation but she understood what her said. "Lutz..." She repeated to herself. "Mon nom est Francine..." She said, pointing to herself.

"Puis-je vous montrer à votre chambre?" She asked as she stepped a little closer to him... Lutz looked at her

He didn't speak French... he didn't know what to say

" Ich spreche nur Deutsch " he whispered taking a step back

" sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He asked Francine gave him a confused look "Non...?" She whispered. Then she grabbed his arm so she could lead him to the room he'd be in... Lutz looked at her and then he walked with her

The man gave a small sigh and then he was brought to a bedroom...

" das ist, wo ich schlafen?"

Francine ignored what he said because she couldn't understand him. "Ce est votre chambre" She said, trying to tell him that this was his room...

Lutz couldn't under stand her as well..

He looked at the room and then he stepped in

_She kept saying chambre... did that mean like Kammer? _

_So this was his chamber, or like room? _

" mein" he stopped and pointed to himself

And then he pointed to the room

" Mein?"

Francine nodded "Oui" She said, smiling a bit because he got what she was saying Lutz nodded as well

He also had a smile

" ja." He whispered unbutton in his shirt while he walked in...

He saw a photo of 'Francine', Luther looked at it and gave a small sigh

" francine?" He whispered hoping it was her name and not just a french word... "Oui!" She said, then she pointed to the other man in the picture, her brother "Francis" She said " francis?" He said pointing to the man as well

They looked alike so this must be her brother...

" brudder?" He asked "Oui?... frère..." She said. Brudder sounded like the English word for 'brother' and Francis used to speak English, so she knew a few words but not enough to make sentences or anything... Lutz nodded

And then he unbuttoned the Last button to his jacket...

And he stopped and looked at the other pictures..

Lutz was pretty muscular... but there was a few cuts and scrapes on him that left a bloody mark...

the male then closed his jacket and looked at Francine

" Wann ist Abendessen?" Francine looked at his chest and then pointed to a painful looking cut "Avez-vous besoin d'aide avec ça?" She asked Lutz opened his jacket back up and looked at the cut

" hm. Was?" He asked taking off his jacket...

Then he looked at the cut more

" was?"

"Aidez-Moi..." She said as she tried to take off his shirt so she could see the wound better "Je peux faire mieux yo" She said Lutz blushed and then he took off his shirt

" hm." He hummed looking at the cut

Then he pointed at it

" was?" He asked

He didn't know what she wanted

Lutz had a cut... so what Francine held up one finger, the universe sign to wait. Then she went into one of her brother's drawers and got out some bandages and antibacterial cream to fix up Lutz's cut.

the german nodded And then he sat on the bed...

He watched her come over and pull out the peroxide...

Then she dabbed some on the cut...

It stung, Lutz frowned And looked at her "Désolé..." She said, she knew that had to sting. Francine quickly put a bandage on it. "Avez-vous plus de coupes?" She asked as she tried to look for more cuts Lutz looked at her and he then pushed his pants down...

There was a cut close to his crotch...

He had to lift up his boxers slightly for her to see it... Francine blushed "Oui" She said as she began to clean that one and put a bandage on it Lutz blushed and then he looked at her

" francine? wenn wir essen?" He asked pointing to his mouth

He was asking when they would eat... Francine looked at him then took a moment to figure out what he was saying "Oh! Nourriture?" She said. She was in the middle of cooking dinner when Lutz came to her door. "Oui..." She said as she got up to go finish Lutz got up as well and followed her...

And then he sat at the table and watched her scurry around the kitchen

"gut" He said pointing to it

It did look good "Merci..." Francine said softly as she brought the food to the table it was beef bourguignon.

Lutz grinned And then he looked at the food

And then he picked up a fork and took a small bite... Francine took a few bites then looked at the table. She had forgotten to get the wine! "Oh non ... laissez-moi un peu de vin." She said as she got up and came back with a bottle and two glasses Lutz looked at the wine and gave a small laugh

Really? He thought as he watched her pour it... Francine poured both glasses then sat back down and sipped hers, she left the bottle on the table...

Francine ate quietly, she'd like to have a conversation but neither of them could really talk to eachother...Francine looked up at Lutz, he didn't put his jacket back on and he actually looked very handsome...

Lutz sipped at the wine and then he looked at her

" das ist gut" He said sipping more wine "Merci" She said again softly. She was trying to to stare but she couldn't help looking at Lutz. Then the caught eyes...

Francine paused and looked into his eyes, her heart rate started to speed up and she blushed. Francine looked back down at her food and tried not smile Lutz was blushing lightly as well

He looked at her and then he looked away

He looked out the window...

The sun was setting beautifully... he yearned for wanting to talk... but she wouldn't under stand him

The two sat in relative silence as they ate and when they were done. Francine took the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. She turned on the radio and a soft french song stared playing. She liked to listen to music while she worked. Before she knew it, Francine was singing along softly... Lutz got up and then he walked to the window by the kitchen

He looked out it but it wasn't such a good veiw

Then he went to the window by the sink where Francine was...

Lutz looked at the sunset and then he looked at her

She looked really... Beautiful.

Francine didn't notice Lutz until she backed up into him. She let out a small squeek and turned around quickly. She was flushed red. Francine didn't like to sing in front of people...

"Je suis désolé" whispered as she looked up at him Lutz's face was tinted as well and then he stepped closer to her and looked out the window...

Then he pointed to the window... "Quoi?" She asked, she didn't know what he wanted.. " look" he whispered pointing out the window that's practically the only English he knew...

Look, go, out. Three words... the sunset was really pretty... Francine looked out the window and smiled a bit, it was a beautiful view... one she often took for granted "C'est beau..." She said softly. Francine almost wanted to lean against Lutz but she stopped herself...

This was supposed to be an evil man who had stolen her country away from her. He's part of the same army that killed her brother and yet... she doesn't hate him Lutz looked out the window

It. Was so much to him

He loved the beauty in it.

and he loved that when he looked at the sunset

It didn't feel like there was a war

It didn't feel like he was hurt

It... didn't feel like he was doing the wrong thing

And Lutz sighed, and then he gave a charming smile and kept his eyes on the sunset... and then he leaned up... seeing if the French woman would allow him... Francine stiffened when she felt Lutz get closer but she took a deep breath and leaned into him...

"Voulez-vous danser?" She whispered. Another song came in the radio, a soft slow one, perfect for dancing...

Lutz seemed to just understand what she said... so the man grabbed her by the hands and he intertwined them...

He pulled her to the middle of the kitchen and then he put his hands on her hips... not trying any lower like a gentleman... Francine blushed and rested her arms on his shoulders and tried to supress a giggle... why did she feel like she was twelve again? Francis looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the man she was supposed to hate... Lutz smiled back

" das ist gut, yeah?" He asked, his voice sounding happy

Then he leaned in closer... they where touching now

Lutz had his arms around her hips fully and there bodies where touching... "Oui~" She whispered, she didn't try to get away from him... she didn't want to...

She looked up, they're lips were so close... Lutz leaned in more and pressed his forehead agaist hers...

He stared her in the eyes and then he closed his eyes

He wanted her to kiss him... if she wanted to... Francine felt her stomach twist in knots...

She quickly pressed their lips together and kissed him softly... Lutz kissed back .And then he brought his hands down and felt over her arse softly before he brought his hands back up...

He had been dying to do it. Francine pulled away and covered her mouth, she was blushing really hard "désolé..." She whispered. She shouldn't have done that... what if he tries to take advantage of her? Lutz looked at her and then he bit his lip and looked away

" uh. Oui or non?"He asked as he slid his hands down again... Francine shivered "Oui..." She whispered. Wait! Why did she say that!? Francine did even try to pull away... Lutz grinned but then he noticed she looked a bit nervous

He kept his hands on her hips as he sighed

" ja Or nein. " he asked again Francine looked up at him, she wanted him so bad...

Eventually she looked down "Non... nein..." She whispered as she backed up and started towards her room to get ready for bed...

Lutz's face flushed and he backed up like a coy kid.

He had been wanting her as well...

But he could just go to the bathroom and work out his erection...

He walked to his room and then closed the door

Should of he taken advantage of her? He easily could of

But he felt like he shouldn't.

He would take the light out of her eyes if he did.

And he didn't want that.

It was almost midnight...

Francine couldn't sleep and she couldn't quite take care of her own problem without being loud. Francine bit her nail and finally got out of bed. She tip toed to Lutz's room and opened the door quietly...He was asleep. Francine walked up to the bed and pulled up her nightgown a little so she could straddle him. She started to grind softly against his member and she wasn't wearing any panties so she was probably leaving a wet spot...

Just once didn't make her a slut right? He was going to leaving tomorrow right? She should be fine... well except for the small fact that she was a virgin but, she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to be with him so bad... Lutz felt someone on top of him

And him being half asleep made him think it was his brother...

before the war he lived with his younger brother. And gilbert always was afraid of the dark sometimes... so gilbert would crawl in with Lutz and they would sleep peacefully together... Lutz cared about his brother very much...

" Gott verdammt gilbert, ich versuche zu schlafen " he muttered in a sleepy grabbing the person and pushing them on the bed...He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the person

But it slowly dawned on him... "Lutz?" Francine whispered as she tried to wiggle out if his grip... Lutz jolted awake

" was! " He said backing up a bit

And about falling off the bed... Francine giggled and sat up "Voulez-vous me faire l'amour?" She whispered as she leaned into kiss him. She called it making love.. Lutz kissed back and then he smiled into the kiss

He pulled away

" heh... was?" He asked again... She just shook her head and straddled him again, hoping he'd get the message...

She started to grind softly again as she kissed him Lutz was suprised and he kissed back .Then he pulled away blushing

" oui? Ja?" The man exclaimed with a smile "Oui oui~" She said as she moved down to kiss his neck... Lutz then picked her up and laid her down slowly

He then crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately... Francine kissed back hard and ran her hands down his chest, to the hem of his boxers then stopped...

utz pushed her hands away and he crawled down between her legs...

Then he opened her legs and raised her night gown up...

Soon he ran his tongue across her womanhood and started to eat her out... He wanted to hear her reaction Francine let out a soft moan "Continuez à faire cela!" She moaned as rocked her hips a tiny bit Lutz smiled and then he kissed her softly and his tongue ran over her clit...

Then he delved his tongue into her... Francine let out a louder moan and gripped the sheets... she was getting close! Just from Lutz's tongue alone... Lutz grinned And then he had to hold her legs open while he kept going

Soon he felt her tightening up and he could feel she was close

But he pulled away... Francine let out a whine when Lutz pulled his head away "Pourquoi vous arrêtez!?" She asked Lutz smiled and then he pushed his boxers down...

He stroked himself and then he crawled back on top of her He ran his head through her folds and then pushed into her... Francine squeeked softly and put a hand on his chest, she wanted him to go slowly... Lutz went slow and he kissed her neck as he did...

He could feel her, her heart beating

Her breath going slow... when she made a small whine. He could hear it all to...

It was cute to him, her little whines and sweet nothings whispered in french... Francine was so close, she bit down on her lip and wrapped her legs around Lutz's back. She could feel her walls tighten around Lutz's member as she came... Lutz felt her tighten up...he smiled and then he started to go a but faster to make himself cum...

He was so close when he felt her tighten up again as he thrusted in deep...

The man had came deep in her... and he pulled out, his cum lightly leaking out of her... Francine leaned up and kissed him hard. "J'tamie..." She whispered. Francine didn't even bother to think of the consequences or who she was even with...

All she knew was that she had found someone very special...

Lutz kissed back and he pulled away

" ich liebe dich" he whispered back

He was a dog, he had sex quite a bit... but he's never said 'I love you' to a girl he's fucked... this was new. Francine buried her face in Lutz's chest and hugged him tightly...

She fell asleep quickly.. When Francine woke up, Lutz was gone

And a note was left on the bedside...

Lutz had left

He needed to work anyway.

They where almost done with the full take over of France.

And yet Lutz noticed that with each step he took the place got a bit darker

A bit more war Born

It was bleeding springtime.

Francine woke up slowly and felt around... Lutz was gone! She sat up and frowned, but then she saw the note...

She picked it up, it was written on the same sheet of paper that some of the French translations were on. Except his note wasn't in german... it was a bunch of cute little pictures, so she'd understand. Francine smiled and went to make breakfast for herself...

On the paper Lutz had drew a few hearts and a few other things

Like it showed him, well more like a stick figure with awesome hair with a gun in hand

Well, it explained where he went not what he does...

While Francine was in the kitchen... someone ran in.

( they are speaking in french).

It was Bella and she looked scared

" francine! France is falling!" She exclaimed in french as she closed the door quickly... Francine turned around "W-what!? What do you mean!?" She asked frantically " france is signing a armistice with germany and France is getting divided!" The woman said quickly as she looked around

" Paris was undefended when the nazi's came... and now..." she whispered Francine felt her heart break...

She was crying now

"W- what do we do?" She whispered as she wiped her face... Bella looked at Francine

" there is nothing we can do"

Lutz had been told that germany and France signed a armistice on 22nd of June

That was good. But he didn't feel that way

Bella had left sometime ago...

Francine was in her dining room, still in her nightgown, she hadn't even bothered to brush her hair after the news. There were two empty bottles of wine in front of her and the crumpled up note from this morning...

She took a sip from her third bottle then heard the door open Lutz walked in

He looked a bit worn...

The male walked into the kitchen then to the dinning room when he saw her...

What was up with her? Is she okay?

Lutz walked over to her and raised a brow...

But then he felt a bottle fly by his head... Francine threw the bottle at Lutz head but it missed and went shattering to the floor...

"Comment pourriez-vous!? Je ai confiance en toi! Je vous ai donné ma virginité! I- Je te aime encore? Pourquoi dois-Je te aime!? " She yelled as she drunkenly fell to the floor in sobs...

Lutz frowned And then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder...

He could feel her kicking and yelling in french but he brought her to the bed He was sleeping in, and he laid her down

" votre belle pour moi?" He whispered in actually a good french pronunciation...

One of his friends taught him to say that to her...

( your beautiful to me )

Francine looked up at him and cried some more, but this time she hugged him tightly and said "J'tamie..." through her tears Lutz hugged back

He had no clue what she said before

But he recognized ' I love you...'

" ich liebe dich" he whispered back... Francine held him tightly and felt him kiss her head "Vive la France..." She whispered Lutz paused but he still hugged her...

He felt like she was going to do some thing... Francine sniffled and took a moment to calm down...

"Pourquoi?" She asked softly...

Why did he have to take her country? Why did she not hate him for everything the Nazi's did? Why did she love hom, when they've never even spoken to eachother?

Every question Francine had began with why... Lutz didn't say anything as he gave her a small kiss

" Es tut mir leid " Francine sighed and fell asleep against him... wine always made her sleepy... Lutz laid in bed as well...

He didn't get to see the sunset again.

**\- the day when the allies landed and liberated france- **

Lutz and Francine had spent one more night together before he left...

And it was the day he had seen the sunset again. And he had never felt so... lonely when he went back to Berlin.

Leaving his love...

It was 1955, and Lutz had finally went back to France after... a while.

He wanted to see her again...

Yet he hoped she didn't move to a Diffrent adress...

He tried to get his wheel chair up but he couldn't.

The man had... been shot while shit went down in the fall of Berlin and it wasn't pretty what the Russians it isn't pretty what they do to badly infected legs... so he grabbed his cane and walked to the door

This felt even more humiliating. But he hoped she would still love him even tho he was missing a leg .He leaned against his cane fully and knocked at the door...

But then a kid answered instead of a beautiful woman... "Oui?" The boy said, he looked to be about ten. His hair was slicked back with pomade and he was blonde with blue eyes. He stood straight and had a sort of stocky build he looked very... German.

"Can I help you?" Ludwig asked in English since the man didn't seem to respond to french.

His mother always said English was important, but never said why.. Lutz looked at the boy and then he shook his head and about fell

" uhm. Ja... does a Francine live here?" He asked with a small blink the man's accent was a deep german one.

And his hair was blonde and curly. Nothing was really done with it...

Ludwig nodded "Oui, yes... I'll go get her. Would you like to come in and sit?" He asked, noticing that the man only had one leg... "zhat would be nice" he said with a small laugh as he hobbled in...

He barley made it to the chair and when he did He gave a deep breath

He couldn't wait to see the love of his life... "Mama!?" Ludwig called as he walked down the hall to the washroom, where Francine was doing laundry "Mama! There's someone here to see you." Ludwig said as he found her. Francine looked up at him "Who is it?" She asked as she followed Ludwig out to the livingroom. Francine regonized the man immediately...

She stopped and held a hand to her mouth... she was shaking and starting to cry a little "L-lutz?" She whispered as she walked up to him and knelt in front of the chair. She cupped his cheek in her hand "Is it really you?" She asked Lutz nodded And then he looked at her with a smile

" oui... ça fait un certain temps. au fil des ans je ai finalement appris français et en anglais. et je vous trouvé " he whispered to her

He had such a happy look... but then she looked at his legs...or leg*

(it's been a while . over the years I finally learned french and English. and I found you)

Francine hugged him tightly then kissed him hard "I'm so happy you're back... I love you! She said as she kissed him again.

Ludwig on the other hand looked at the two of them with a mildly horrified look. He didn't know about Lutz and Lutz didn't know about him... Lutz kissed her back and then he pulled away " So... who's zhis?" He asked looking at ludwig...

He didn't know it was his own son. Francine wiped a tear out of her eye and looked at Ludwig. She smiled.

"This is Ludwig. He's my... our son." She said. Lutz stopped and he looked at her

"My... my son?" He whispered

Then he looked at ludwig

" vhat a great name..."he whispered with a small sniffle

He was a vati! Ludwig gasped and looked at his mother "What!? You said my papa is Arthur!" He said, in shock... "Y-you said he was the Englishman..."

Ludwig said a he looked at Lutz. Francine was flushed red... she did tell him that "An... English man?" He asked

Then he looked at Francine...

He could understand being killed in the war part but...

Why English?

Francine looked at Lutz "uhm... I'm sorry, he was so young and he has always been taught how bad the Nazi's were... I- I'm sorry." She said softly but then the front door opened...

Arthur walked in.. He was confused why there was a wheel chair by the porch.

the brit looked to where his wife was standing to see a man with a cane sitting in a chair...

Ludwig ran up to Arthur and Arthur looked at his wife

" who is this git?" He asked, Luther's eyes widened and he looked at Francine...

Francine looked up at her husband... She didn't know what to say...

Ludwig hugged Arthur "Papà! Mama says that man is my father..." he said .Lutz felt his heart beat hard

He took a deep breath and looked at Francine... then he looked at Arthur...

Then he stood up and walked to arthur

"Hallo. I'm Lutz" the man said about falling but he kept his hand out for Arthur to shake... Arthur shook his hand "Hello I'm Francine's husband, Arthur... forgive me but, why are you here?" He asked a bit defensively.

Francine stood off to the side with Ludwig, she didn't know how the two of them would react... Lutz's eyes stung but he didn't show anything as he faked a smile

"Oh. I'm just an old friend of Francine's. I just vanted to see her and then I'll be out of here." The man said looking down

But then he looked back up

" by old friend. I mean i fucked her " Lutz said with a grin as he stared daggers at Arthur

He had waited TO FUCKING long to just say hi and leave

If he was going to leave, he was Goin to leave with a bang.

So be it Arthur's jaw dropped and Francine gasped "Uhm Ludwig honey why don't you got to Feli's house and play for a little while? Okay?" She said as she sent Ludwig outside.

"You know, I knew Ludwig wasn't my child but I didn't know his father would be some crass Nazi." Arthur growled " und I didn't know zhat Francine would marry some dumb cockney" Lutz said back then he moved a bit

" listen, I'm not trying to tear apart some marriage

But I've waited eleven years. Learned two languages and didn't touch any one! For Francine

We didn't even understand each other but I fucking bet we have a better connection than you have with her"

Francine wanted nothing more go to Lutz right now but, she was married... she made a comitment to Arthur...

Arthur sighed "Maybe you do, I don't know...

But she's my wife and I've been raising your child for the last nine years so you can't just expect to swoop in here and steal my family!" Arthur said, he glanced over at Francine and knew in that moment that she was going to leave him...

Arthur sighed "I'm going upstairs... you can stay for dinner." Arthur said in a defeated tone. Their marriage was a sham anyway..

Lutz sighed and then Arthur left... Then he walked to Francine

" so. Jour married " he muttered

Francine nodded "I'm... sorry. I was alone in Paris with a one year old son... I needed someone to help provide for us. Arthur is a good man but, I never stopped loving you." She said softly as she kissed Lutz Lutz looked at her and then he kissed her back

" I'm sorry... I am." He whispered

" but I can't stay here" Francine rested her forhead against Lutz's...

"I understand...Where are you staying? I'd like to visit you... maybe I could bring Ludwig too if you'd like to see him again." She said

" francine... I'd appreciate the visits But I'm not good for any one ,Im a burden, and I don't vant to tear apart jour family... " the man whispered

He had came when It was staring to be evening... During the sunset...

" I'm so sorry"

Francine woke up...

She was laying down with Arthur and ludwig...

Arthur's arms around his 'son'. for ludwig, his normally gelled hair was loose and pretty curly. It looked a bit darker in the light.

He looked alot like lutz.

And the sunrise made the room dim but get brighter as the sun rose...

Arthur had a protective hold on ludwig...

the whole ordeal was just a dream...

But that dream was still wonderful.

Because Francine had been told Lutz was missing in action.

And it's been eleven years since she saw him.

And it's been eleven years since she's been in love.

During that spring time with the pretty sunsets.

All so long ago.

( I hope you Liked it, and remeber it's not really based off of history. Well more like loosely based off of history )


End file.
